bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Dayeth
Dayeth is a Makuta-Worshiping Ta-Matoran who delights in death and destruction. Biography: Pre-game history: She has always had complete faith in Makuta, and despite his apparent defeat, she secretly believes that he isn’t truly dead, and that by following his will, she can bring about his return. (After all, gods can’t die, can they?) Her ultimate ambition is to see Makuta revived so he can lay waste to the lives of those who doubted and despised him. But until Makuta does return, she is happy to do whatever it takes to personally bring about the deaths of as many of Mata Nui’s faithful as she can. She also refuses to partake of the Vault Loot, because she believes that the Piraka are faithless heathens who have defiled Makuta’s sacred lair. During her time in Ko-Koro, she revealed that she had once lived in Xa-Koro, and turned completely against the light after surviving the explosion, as she believes it was Makuta who spared her life that day. Le-Wahi Wildfire: Dayeth's first in-game act of evil was to start a wildfire in Le-Wahi in order to destroy the Entropy Beetles, which she saw to be abominations, and hopefully destroy Le-Koro in the process. Once the fire was started, she took shelter in the swamps, and later made her way to Ko-Koro. Attack on the Hospital: Sneaking into Ko-Koro and deliberately maiming herself to evoke sympathy from the gullible defenders, she was taken to the hospital outside of the city by Dahkapa. upon her arrival, she discovered that a Makuta-worshiping Vortixx named Mortem had already tried and failed to attack the place. Once her injuries were seen to and she felt her leg was good enough to walk on, she limped to the front of the building, informing the defenders outside that a group of Chameleon Rahkshi were approaching from the direction of Ko-Koro. The Titan, Krayzikk, went off to investigate, and Dayeth used the distraction to attack the Matoran Kellin Santos. The attack failed, but she managed to throw Mortem’s staff back to him, only for him to be bludgeoned by the Titan, who had immediately returned upon hearing Kellin’s cries. As a last-ditch attempt at saving herself, Dayeth flung a coin purse to a nearby mercenary, Verulas, in the hopes he would come to her aid now that he’d been paid. Dissatisfied with the 100 widgets, Verulas decided to side with Kellin, and used his powers to bind Dayeth in wood, before giving Kellin a poisoned knife which he used to render Dayeth unconscious for a few hours. While unconscious, Dayeth had a pleasant dream about different ways to murder everyone. Hospital Attack Redux: Waking up from the effect of the poison, Dayeth found herself facing a flying Ta-Toa mercenary, Haarnak, who intended to free her and Mortem, for a price. They offered him money, and he set them free, only for the trio to be attacked by Verulas, Kellin and Krayzikk, the titan. Dayeth wounded Verulas, but failed to stop Haarnak or Mortem from being defeated yet again. She then tried to talk the defenders into the letting the three of them go, lecturing the titan and Kellin before daring the former to kill her if she hadn't yet convinced him. Before he had the chance, she was tackled by Kellin, who she then attempted to stab, only to be speared through the wrist by one of Verulas' throwing knives. The combination of shock, blood loss, poison and pain caused her to pass out once more. She awoke sometime later to discover that her injured hand had been amputated, and that the hospital was under attack again, this time by the five Outsiders and their Dark Toa companions. When Brontes later suggested to burn down the hospital with her inside it, she protested, only for Verulas to threaten to use her for target practice again, after which she wisely decided to shut up. Into Darkness: Dayeth finally did escape from the hospital, setting Haarnak and Mortem free but unable to wait for them. She fled down into the Darkwalk tunnels, where she found a dead Matoran whose armour and mask she switched for her own, completely altering her appearance. After resting for a time, an unknown being stumbled across her down in the tunnels, who she discovered was Mortem, who had fled to Le-Wahi before heading down into the Darkwalk himself. The two decided to join forces, since Dayeth had a lightstone and Mortem had a map. After walking for a time, they found the body of a recently-killed Matoran, and began to hear eerie noises coming from before or possibly behind them. Pushing onwards, the duo finally reached the entrance to Makuta's Vault, which was being guarded by numerous Rahkshi. Rise of Fire: Emerging from the Vault with antidermis in hand, Dayeth and Mortem both used the substance on themselves. Mortem gained the power of fragmentation, while Dayeth's severed hand regenerated in a mutated form, possessing translucent, crystalline skin, lava-like veins, razor-sharp claws and the ability to channel fire elemental energy. The duo returned to Ko-Wahi just in time to intercept a group of Outsiders and others who were returning to the city. Mortem brought down the wall using his newfound fragmentation powers, and Dayeth flung a fireball at Enforcer and Dastan, who were taking aim at Mortem. The fire drew the attention of other attackers and defenders, and everyone seemed to focus on Mortem, considering him to be the main threat. In the chaos, the building Verulas was standing on was brought down by Mortem, and Dayeth went after the Bo-Toa, intending to get payback for him betraying her, stealing her money, and cutting off her old hand. However, she was pursued by Enforcer, and then Korero Maru joined the fray as well, coming to he aid of Verulas, whom he had met sometime before in Ta-Koro. Now facing three opponents, Dayeth recognised that she was outmatched, and tried to make a run for it, only for the trio to pursue her out onto the street and question her about the origins of her ash hand . Verulas left with Enforcer and Kimala, leaving Korero to confront Dayeth alone. The two spoke for a time, and Dayeth revealed to him the origins of her powers. Seeming satisfied with her answers, the Toa told Dayeth to leave him, which she did, both amused and surprised that he didn't try to fight her despite his victory being an almost certain outcome. She soon found Mortem, and the two began planning their next move. The Sanctum: Dayeth and Mortem journeyed to The Sanctum, being forced to detour across one of the undamaged side bridges. Once inside, Dayeth called out into the darkness, but heard no response. They found the innermost door, which Mortem began to open. Dayeth stood behind him, ready to provide literal cover fire in case of an attack. Inside, they encountered Echelon and Nightfall, who had desecrated the Wall of Prophecy with blood. Delighting in the Echelon's work, Dayeth bowed before the Dark Toa. Their meeting was interrupted by the captive Matoran Londar, who made snide remarks about Echelon's redecoration of the prophecy wall. Dayeth watched on, smiling, as Echelon used his Dark Magnetism to punish the Matoran, strangling him. Echelon eventually released Londar, intending to let him live so that he could bear witness to, and spread the tale of, Nightfall's actions there. Several new arrivals entered The Sanctum; among them was Dravennica, who shared Dayeth's hatred for Verulas. A confrontation sprung up between Dravennica and Agrona, and Dayeth waited to see whether Dravennica's brazen attitude would get her killed or not. When the Ko-Toa walked away, completely unscathed, Dayeth admitted that she was impressed. Dravennica then asked her how she'd gotten her new hand, to which Dayeth responded to by first explaining that it was Verulas who had cut off her old hand, then telling of Zaktan and The Vault of Makuta. Echelon asked the arrivals for any information, at which Dayeth informed him that Korero Maru was in the city. Enraged that he hadn't told her this sooner, Echelon magnetically choked her in the same way he had Londar, not releasing her until he was sure she understood her mistake. As if summoned by the mention of his name, Korero, with Oreius, then arrived at the Sanctum and approached the inner doors. They were spotted and attacked by a skakdi, and Dayeth shouted a warning to Echelon, as she did not wish to fail him a second time. The New Ko-Koro: Three days after the city's fall, Dayeth stood up on a parapet overlooking the city, thinking over the events of the past few days. Eventually, she returned to the house she had claimed for herself, the previous owner having being fled or dead. Later, she went along the streets, finding an old weapons shop and busting open the storeroom to steal some high-quality replacements for her old weapons. Emerging out into the street, she was approached by the Vortixx Garnu, who claimed to have no idea where he was or what was going on. Dayeth grew suspicious - having been strangled once for questioning the competence of Echelon's guards, she believed that Garnu must have lied his way into Ko-Koro, as there was no way the guards would have let someone like him wander freely into the city. She drew her knife on him, demanding that he follow her to the Sanctum. Once there, she explained the situation to the guards, and was joined by Mortem. The guards conferred with their counterparts inside The Sanctum, and informed Dayeth and Mortem that Echelon was busy talking withthe leader of the Brotherhood. They offered to take the prisoner off their hands, or let Dayeth herself try her hand at interrogating him. Deciding she would probably make a (literal) mess of things, she decided to hand Garnu over to the guards, preferring to leave things in the hands of the professionals. While she waited, she was approached by Xxeth, who asked if she had a cigarette. Dayeth apologised that she didn't but half-jokingly offered a light with her Ash Hand. They discussed their reasons for coming to The Sanctum at that particular moment; Echelon had a job for Xxeth, and Dayeth had her prisoner to get rid of. Xxeth asked why, if she suspected Garnu was a spy, had she not just killed him already, to which Dayeth pointed out that he may have useful information, plus it would be fun to see an example made of him later. The guards took Garnu away, then informed Dayeth, Xxeth and Mortem that they would be allowed to sit in on Echelon's meeting with the Grandmaster, advising them not to speak unless spoken to. Dayeth did as she was told, but nearly spoke out when the Grandmaster's first request was Brotherhood access to the Sanctum, and religious neutrality within it. Having fought to won the city in Makuta's name, this request outraged Dayeth. But, recalling the last time she'd spoken out agaisnt Echelon, she swallowed her words. Appearance and Tools: Around average height for a Matoran, Dayeth has taken to wearing heeled boots that make her appear slightly taller. Her body is in various shades of crimson, and she wear steely silver armour which matches her Volitak. She often purchases (or steals) differently coloured cloaks to wear over the rest. One of her greatest skills is disguise, taking on a different voice, name and personality each time she encounters someone, making her nearly impossible to identify except by physical appearance (which is usually obscured by the different cloaks she wears). Her severed left hand has been restored using antidermis, and has taken on a new, terrifying appearance. While she does carry a protodermis war axe on her back and a serrated dagger sheathed on her belt, she rarely uses them, instead relying on her deadliest weapons: wit and guile. Her ash hand gives her the power to channel elemental fire and heat energy on a level somewhere between that of a Turaga and Toa. She also has a Volo Lutu launcher, and a Patero launcher, the latter of which she was given during the distribution of the guard's weapons to the new rulers of Ko-Koro. Abilities and Traits: Sly and manipulative, cruel and callous, Dayeth is a brilliant actress. She has no pride, and no compunctions stopping her from stooping to whatever level is necessary to achieve her aims. She will murder, sleep with or bribe anyone, so long as she gets something out of it. Completely devoted to Makuta,ev erything she says and does is in his name, and for his glory. She has very little regard for her own needs, but does prioritise her survival above all other causes – she is devoted, but not enough to die for her beliefs, because she sees herself as being more valuable and useful while alive. If she’s dead, she can’t accomplish anything more. Relationships: Allies: * Mortem. Enemies: * Kellin Santos. * Cancer the Ussal Crab. * Verulas. Quotes: * "Makuta's will be done!" - Dayeth, while fighting Kellin, * "I saw one who shared my beliefs imprisoned here, chained up like an animal. Of course I wanted to help him, of course I wanted to exact vengeance on those who had done this to him. If one of Makuta's chosen had done the same to one of your people, would you not have reacted in the same way? Don't you dare lie and say you wouldn't have! You can't pass judgement on me unless you're willing to taste that same judgement upon yourself." - Dayeth to the titan. * "...would you not do the same if our roles were reversed? If the followers of Makuta ruled the island and persecuted your kind, forcing them to hide in the shadows, would you not rise up and strike back?" - Dayeth, lecturing Kellin. * "And you, Toa Maru, who is so presumptuous to think a god can truly be defeated. Even in exile, Makuta still grants his blessing upon those who are faithful to him. Can you say as much about your own god?" - Dayeth challenging Toa Maru Korero. Trivia: * Despite her acting skills, no one at the hospital completely trusted her - with good reason. * Dayeth had a dream in which she drank Kellin's blood and cooked and at Cancer, while watching Verulas get buried alive by a mountain of widgets. * After Dayeth was taken down again by Kellin, a brief suggestion from readers to "ship" the pair of them circulated, before being brutally crushed by the players of both characters. * Dayeth's antidermis transformation can be found by following this link: http://www.bzpower.com/board/topic/11186-bzprpg-kini-nui/page-21#entry765588 * The 100 widgets Verulas took from Dayeth were eventually used by him to buy drinks for all of The Outsiders, from Yeri Macgukko. Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Evil Category:Characters Category:Matoran Category:Chaotic Evil